thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkling
The Darkling, also known as Aleksander Morozova, is the mysterious force that leds the Grisha before his death. Appearance The Darkling is described as a handsome young man, appearing not much older than Alina despite his ancient age. He has ink black hair, quartz gray eyes and sharp, beautiful features. He radiates a charisma that draws people to him, a blend of mystery and seductivity. He is perfect in every way. Personality As later revealed, The Darkling is an extremely manipulative person. He is power hungry and had created the Fold in order to use it against his enemies, but in the process created the Volcras which prevented him from expanding it ‒ he lied about it to Alina, when in reality he wanted to bind her to himself using the Stag's antlers. He is also ambitious. He wants the grisha to be free from slavery and oppression and planned to use the fold as leverage against those people who built the pyre (where they burn grishas), and not only against his own enemies. He was so obsessed with alina because she had the capacity to be great like him because for all of his strength and power, he was always alone, because he's immortal. History The Darkling was born many years ago and he is currently around 120 years old if his claims are true. He is a child of Baghra and an unknown Heartrender. His mother was the one who raised him, giving him ambitions and pride. The Darkling's greed resulted in the Creation of the Shadow Fold, in the period when was still known as the Black Heretic. The Darkling served many kings over the years and faked his death many times. He planned to expand the Fold and gain power over Ravka, but needed a Sun Summoner to destroy the Volcra and carry out his ambitions. Shadow and Bone Alina Starkov was brought before the Darkling after a failed attempt to cross the Shadow Fold resulted in a mysterious light saving her and her friend Malyen Oretsev. After witnesses shared what they saw on the skiff, the Darkling did not believe that Alina was a Sun Summoner and decided to conduct a test. After covering the room in darkness, he tried to call out to the magic inside her, but she actively resisted. Instead of falling for her trick, the Darkling decided to use physical force, cutting her arm with a knife, and the pain triggered a response in Alina: a blazing white light that shattered the darkness he conjured. Later, it is revealed that the Darkling is also a living amplifier, a person who can increase a Grisha's powers. There are also inanimate objects that are used as amplifiers but only the Darkling's most favored Grisha are allowed to have them. The Darkling did not interact much with Alina again while at the palace, but he appeared one day at Baghra's hut and told Alina that he might be able to get her the most powerful amplifier ever. After Alina finally accepted her powers, the Darkling visited her again during a training session. He had still not found the stag whose antlers he had promised her but he asked that she have faith in him, and then he kissed her to both of their surprise. After the King and Queen's winter fete, Alina learned that Baghra was the Darkling's mother, He was the Black Heretic who created the Shadow Fold, and that his plan was to use Alina to fend off the volcra that kept him from using the Fold. When he caught Alina and Mal after they ran away, he used the stag's antlers to bind her to him, and then he revealed that he planned on having Mal killed by the volcra. He used Alina's powers to show his own powers over the Fold and easily scared the ambassadors and envoys that came along for the demonstration into submission. When he ordered for Mal to be thrown overboard, Alina broke free from his control and left the people on the boat to fend off the volcra themselves. By the end of the book, it was not known whether or not the Darkling survived the volcra attack, but he has survived for so long that it would not be easy for him to be killed. Siege and Storm TBA Ruin and Rising TBA Relationships Alina Starkov At the beginning, the Darkling is an implied love interest of Alina. Before Alina left the Little Palace, she and the Darkling shared a kiss during the Winter Fete and at the lake's shorine, after he told her about the stag he was hunting. It is unknown if his feelings for her are truly genuine. However, it is known at the end of the trilogy that his feelings for Alina were as human and real and he could get. He was lonely and depressed because there was no one else in the world other than Alina that could be a balance to his destructiveness. Memorable Quotes Shadow and Bone *"The problem with wanting is that it makes us weak" ‒ p.221 *"I've given you power beyond all dreaming, and you can't wait to run off and keep house for your tracker." ‒ p. 324 *"Fine, make me your villain." - p. 325 *"There are no Ravkans, no Fjerdans, no Kerch, no Shu Han. There are no more borders, and there will be no more wars. From now on, there is only the land inside the Fold and outside of it, and there will be peace." ‒ p. 341 Siege and Storm *"I'll be certain you hear it when I make her scream." ‒ p.57 Trivia *Darklings are also the only Grisha allowed to wear black. Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters Category:Grisha